


It's like the fog has lifted

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s15e25 Jump Into the Fog, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: Nico and Levi, cuddle up together after their rough week, a movie, some home made chicken noodle soup, cuddles and sleep sound perfect at this moment. Levi has also seized the moment and finally outed himself to his rather protective mother.





	It's like the fog has lifted

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic is a line taken from the song, 'I see the Light' from Disney's tangled as it fit with the fog theme and i was listening to it as i wrote this.
> 
> Should i make this more than one chapter?

Laying his head on Nico’s shoulder, Levi knew that now was the right time to come out to his mom. He loved Nico more than anything and this past week had been Hell for the both of them. 

 

The attending Doctor himself, was still angry, angry that in this moment, for the first time in days he’d felt content and he knew that it was all thanks to the smaller man, the one person he cared for more than anyone, the same someone he’d pushed away in the moments he now realised he needed him the most. 

 

They were together now and that was what truly mattered. Sitting in Levi’s Mother’s basement, watching My Girl, which made the younger of the two to cry, sharing a bowl of chicken noodle soup made lovingly by Mrs Schmitt. 

 

Nico meant what he said, Levi Schmitt was amazing, in every sense of the word and anyone who couldn’t see that was either blind or stupid, and Nico was convinced that even the blind would be able to see just how great Levi was and how much he did not deserve him and the love he so willingly gave to him, still despite him being a jerk this last week, he’d lost a patient and it was definitely his fault and it consumed him, the guilt and the grief. He also knew now that whatever the result of his job interview was he wasn’t going anywhere, he wouldn’t find anyone as amazing as the medical intern he now held in his arms, he was eternally grateful that he still got to call him his.

 

The fog that had been surrounding them had began to recede both physically and metaphorically, the streets becoming clearer and safer and the fog clouding both of their eyes and their relationship was disappearing, Levi had realised he was worthy of great things and knew he deserved the best from his boyfriend and Nico knew that he needed Levi more than anything in the world, he was his bright green light, only when he reached for it he actually got to hold it tightly in his arms and now never dreamed of letting the younger man go anywhere, or at least anywhere he couldn’t follow.

 

Finishing their soup, they decided to move their snuggle session to the bed, which was only just big enough for the both of them. Turning off the television as they went, Pushing his boyfriend onto his bed Levi set about finding them both something more comfortable for them to wear whilst they slept. Realising swiftly that all of his clothes would be too small for the Adonis that was his boyfriend. 

 

Eventually he decided to just hand the other some of his larger sweatpants and did not bother handing him a shirt, knowing his boyfriend prefers to sleep shirtless if possible and who was he to deny him that and he found another set of sweatpants and a plain shirt that he threw on himself. They both changed in companionable silence.

 

Falling back into bed together, Nico splayed out across the bed, inviting his boyfriend to join him and as gracefully as a newborn deer Levi crawled over him and laid beside him, propping himself upright to remove his contact lenses he placed them on his bedside cabinet, he then rested his head against Nico’s chest, listening to the beating of the other man’s heart. 

 

“I love you Levi, you’re amazing, i mean it, i promise we’ll talk about this in the morning but right now i just need to hold you” Nico muttered into the intern's hair and gently pressed a kiss to the crown of his head. 

 

“I love you too” Levi yawned, angling his face so he could press a quick, soft kiss to his boyfriends chest, right above his heart. Before he dropped his head back down onto Nico’s chest and all too soon his breathing had evened out, it had been an exhausting day for the both of them.

 

“Goodnight, Babe” Nico whispered to his now slumbering lover.

 

Nico soon followed Levi into a blissful slumber, making the most of the first time he’d allowed himself and felt safe enough to rest since the incident.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a brief reference to the book The Great Gatsby within this fic, when the Green Light is mentioned, it is used heavily throughout the novel as a metaphor, it is used to represent Gatsby's hope, future and his loved one.


End file.
